The Letter
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: There letters separated them and there letters reunite them. 7 years later Austin and Ally reunite after reading letters sent to themselves 7 years ago. There were high school sweethearts and now they live life's apart. What will happen when they meet...because of there letters.
1. Mail

The Letter chapter 1

Mail

**Seven Years Ago**

"I love you and it's why I love you that we are going to make these letters." Austin says as he holds up two pieces of paper and two envelopes.

"To keep us reunited?" Ally asks.

"Exactly." They kiss.

**Year 2021 (Present)**

I walk outside and walk down my pathway out of my condo and pick up my mail. If I never mentioned who I am, I'm Ally Dawson. Soon to be Ally Young. I got engaged to my seven years of a boyfriend Gavin Young. We started dating after I graduated high school at eighteen and we have been dating ever since. I am so happy and nothing can ever get in the way of that.

I walk into my condo and put my mail on the counter. I have about four letters. I decide to put my dishes in the dishwasher and start it. It takes about half an hour before it's done. I sit at my breakfast nook and go through my mail. Bills, bills, OH Pay Check! I open it. Yay! It's from Ramone Records.

I am a singer/songwriter for them and I have been for about five years now. Thanks to Gavin for helping me with my massive stage fright. If it wasn't for him getting me an interview for Ramone Records I would be in a terrible position. He is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

I open my mail and just see bills. I don't really feel like opening up anymore bills so I just throw them back on the counter. I'm about to mope Y last letter when I hear some keys rattling and the door opens.

"I'm home!" A voice announces. I turn my head and se my fiancé.

"Hey Honey." I return.

"What are you doing?" He asks putting his jacket on a coat rack.

"Just reading through some mail."

"Cool. Do you want any supper?" Of course I do but it's just his way of asking me what I want for supper.

"Can you make some macaroni casserole? It's my Favoruite aside from pickles."

"Anything for you, me dear." He is such a gentleman. There is no guy that can be any better than Gavin. He is so gentle, polite, and nice. A list could go on but I don't want to ramble. He goes in the kitchen and starts making dinner. I love how he loves making dinner. "Honey, can you go to the store and grab some macaroni please? We are out. And you know you can't make Macaroni Casserole without macaroni."

"Sure can." I get out the door and start my car. I drive to Wal-Mart to pick up some macaroni. I got down the aisle with all the noodles and stuff. I am looking through some noodles and find what I am looking for. I grab some and fall to the floor and I hear the boxes fly down the aisle.

"I am so sorry." I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and look up to see a blonde looking down on me with his hand out. I grab it and he pulls me up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I'm clumsy."

"No, I should have watched where I was going."

"No, it's fine." It goes quiet for a few seconds than I speak up. "Well, I probably should get going." I pick up my boxes and walk away. I turn my head around to glance at him as I walk around the corner. He seems a bit familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I buy the macaroni and drive home. I give my Gavin the macaroni and decide to go through my mail again. Just some bills then I look at the last letter it reads 'Dear My Future Self'. It sparks my interest and I open it. I start to read.

_Dear Future Ally Dawson,_

_Hey. It's Ally Dawson. I don't know if you will remember this seven years later but I am writing this anyways. My life is perfect. I am about to graduate high school with my love of my life. Austin Moon. He is my everything. I hope one day when you get this letter we will be happily married and you will eventually conquer your stage fright and I know that will be Austin who helps me because I could t imagine anyone else helping me though that. I love Austin Moon and he is my other half of my heart. We decided to write these letters because if the unimaginable happens we will find each other again. I out a key in this letter to help you find him again. There is a box in Sonic Boom at the Mall of Miami. It is upstairs in the practice room behind the fridge. Don't worry I know when this letter gets to you. It will be June 20th, 2021. Please go find that box at exactly 2:30pm. There is something that Austin has out in that box but hasn't told me what. In this letter it will say the same. Sort of. Haha. Good Luck!_

_Sincerely,  
>Ally Dawson<em>

I glance at my calendar and it's June 19th. Looks like I'm on a mission. I totally forgot about this letter. I grab the key and put it on my keychain. I wonder what's in that box.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of my New story? Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. <strong>


	2. The Box

I wake up and it's time to go to the recording studio. I get myself ready and head out the door. I greet Ronnie Ramone, he is who signed me to Ramone Records. I enter the recording studio and start singing my new song. Actually it's not so new. I wrote it for Austin when we were best friends and I didn't realize I loved him and then he saw me sing it.

**Flashback**

Never known anyone like you before  
>Someone how can make me smile when I fall Down On the floor<br>Never laughed so hard till I met you  
>Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue<p>

It's okay to be me next to you  
>It feels good to be one of the two just like glue<p>

Me and you  
>So glad I got a guy like you<br>Me and you  
>Always got each other's back we do<p>

If you need a shoulder you've got mine  
>If you're ever in a pinch you know I'll give you my very last dime<br>Two peas in a pod me and you  
>In perfect harmony were bobbing our heads to the grove<p>

It's okay to be me next to you  
>It feels go to be one of the two<br>Just like glue  
>Me and you<br>so glad I got a guy like you  
>Me and you<br>Me and you oh oh oh oh

I hear clapping behind me and I look over to see Austin standing in the doorway. "Austin!" I shout in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Listening to a talent." He answers.

"You think I'm a talent?" I twirl my hair.

"I think you're more that a talent."

"You do?" I stand up.

"Of course. Who's the song about?" He walks closer to me.

"Us."

"It's a good song."

"Thanks." He walks closer to me inches apart from each other.

"You've got my shoulder." He says a I watch our hands intertwine. I look up with a smile on my face.

"Austin, I don't-" I am interrupted with his lips on mine.

**End of Flashback**

I finish singing Me and You and I sing a couple more songs like Finally Me. I am re-recording my greatest hits. With the addition of Me and You. I glacé at my phone and it's 2pm. I say goodbye to everyone and hop in my car and drive to the Mall of Miami. I walk into my family business. An instant shock comes to mind, this was technically my old home. I hung out here for years with Austin. And of course Dez and Trish. I wonder what's up with them right now. Probably in Hawii or on some tropical island where no one can find them. Incase you are wondering, yes Dez and Trish are together. Okay, I still keep in touch with them. They are married and travel like everywhere. So I only text and FaceTime and Skype. I look around the store and it looks so sad. No crazy Austin Moon fans just around to stalk him. No Dez to keep everyone happy by his craziness and random Colours. No team Austin. I see my dad and say, "Hi."

I saw my dad yesterday when he came over to my house to drop off my purse when I forgot it at his house. And I know what you guys are thinking, if my dad still owns Sonic Boom, how come you don't go there? Well the answer is simple, I told myself never to come here unless I had to come here for a good reason. Austin and I got together in this store an pd we broke up in this store.

**Flashback**

I walk up to the practice room and put my graduation gown on the couch along with my cap and tassel. I can't believe that we are officially graduated. It's a bit scary to say but I have Austin and that's all that matters. I start playing the piano and then Austin walks in.

"Hey Austin." I smile. He doesn't seem that happy which is surprising since he just graduated high school.

"Hey. You you going to the grad party?"

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" I move over to make some room for Austin to sit but he doesn't look like he want to. Something is very wrong. "What is it?" He just stands there looking broken.

"I have to go on tour."

"That's great! That will be fun for the both of us! You have always wanted to go on tour. Now you do! When did you find out?" I get up and hug him but her doesn't hug me back.

"Yesterday."

"That's great. Why don't you seem so happy?"

"Yeah, but you can't come."

"What? Why? I'm your girlfriend."

"They are being very strict this time after the whole tricking situation."

"What! That was so long ago. A year! It was one time and it hasn't happened since. Roxy Rocket moved away. Forever!" I can feel the tears run down my face.

He hugs me and I hug him back, "I am so sorry, baby. I love you." We sit on the couch and kiss. Something told me inside that this would be the last kiss that we would ever share.

**End Of Flashback**

I finish talking to my dad when I walk up to my old practice room. I got butterflies as I walked up the stairs. I felt like my knees where going to where about to give out and I would fall down the stairs. The room where my last relationship ended is the room I'm about to enter. I'm about to pass out when I open the door. It's the same room that it has been seven years ago. I can't believe that my dad kept it like this all these years. Why didn't he change it back to the storage room? I look at the piano. I am take aback. It's just like how I left it. Sheets scattered across the top on the music sheet holder. I realize that I was crying. I wipe my tears and look at the colorful fridge. I open it and there is two sandwiches, obviously for the employees. I try to move the fridge and surprisingly I could move it enough to be able to get behind the fridge. I look down and I see a small hole in the wall. I bend down and take take out a small box about the size of a notebook. It's green and red which are Austin and my favorite colours. I walk over to the orange couch that fills so many memories of my friends. I open it up gently and I am shocked what I see. I look down and see my old leather song book that has the letter A on it. And what I see on the top of it is what I never thought I would see form someone else other than Gavin. It's an engagement ring.

I didn't have enough time to think when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I look over and I see the same guy I saw yesterday at the store. I stand up and look over still holding the box.

"We meet again do we." He says.

"Um, yeah. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was sent here."

"Same." He says quietly. "I was sent here to-"

"Find a box." We say at the same time.

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

I drop the box on the floor and a crashing noise is made.


	3. Reunion

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

"Oh my God. I can't believe it."

"It's been so long." I can't believe I am seeing Austin right now. It's been so long. Giver take seven, actually that's what the letter said anyways. "How come I never noticed you before? At the store."

"I-I-I don't know." I stutter.

"Still that great stuttering that I admired."

I laugh. "So what's been up with you? You look good."

"Thanks. It's been awesome. I'm about to finish my new album."

"Really? Me too. Mines called Searching for the Stars."

"You have a record? That's awesome."

"Yeah."

"I assume you got over that pesky stage fright?"

"Yeah. I did. My fiancé helped me though."

"That's good. Your album, it sounds like it's going to be good."

"Thanks, so about these letters."

"Yeah. I totally forgot about them."

"Yeah. Me too. What ever happened to us?" We sit on the couch. "I guess we just lost ourselves in the fame. Never had time for each other."

"Yeah. But that doesn't explain why we didn't keep in touch anymore. We were best friends."

"I know."

"What happened to you after I left for tour."

"Well, I met Gavin Young. He is a country recording artist. He's signed to the same label I am. Ramone Records. That's how we met. Just after grad. Then Ramone hired me to be Gavin's song writer and then we dated. He helped me overcome my stage fright and Ronnie Ramone signed me to his record label. I have been there ever since."

"Wow. That's great."

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I finished my tour and came back. I tried to find you but you changed your phone number and your parents said that you moved to LA. I asked Trish but she said that you needed time. I got a new songwriter at Starr Records and I actually am engaged to her."

"Austin, that's great. Want to be friends again."

"Yeah, I would really like that. Just like old times."

"Yeah, old times."

* * *

><p>I text Trish.<p>

Ally- Hey

Trish- Hey. Long time no talk!

Ally- I know I have been busy with the wedding planning and my career.

Trish- it's understandable I was once put in your place

Ally- yeah. How long now?

Trish- Seven years can you believe it!

Ally- I need to FaceTime you

Trish- KK

I face time Trish. We haven't FaceTimed for I don't know. A month.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish."

"So, what's so juicy that you couldn't text to me?"

"It depends on what you mean by juicy." I laugh.

"You know what I mean. Now spill."

"Okay, so you know I made a letter to send to my future self in seven years."

"No, I didn't but go on."

"Anyway. I received it the other day and it told me to go meet someone if I ever lost touch with them for any kind of reason."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I said to go to Sonic Boom on a certain date what was the 21st so I did. And I saw him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"Austin."

"Austin... Okay...Who the hell is Austin?"

"Trish! Are you blonde? Because I'm sure he is. Ring any kind of bells?"

"Um...nope nada."

"Trish, he is Austin Moon."

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short but I want to do a quick update. I actually have been writing this for a while. I got interrupted by my best friend Face timing me so I couldn't do it then because I use my iPad and I had to do math homework. Yuck! Anyways so once I finished that I continued this and here I am!<strong>

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!**


	4. Plans

The Letter 4

I walk upstairs to go into the practice room for the second time. I start touching all the papers that I wrote on and just think of the memories I have had in this room

**FlashBack**

"Spend more time with you?" Ally says with a shocked face.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Austin asks.

"You know what let's do this!"

**End of Flashback**

I remember the day just like it was yesterday. I just can't believe that I forgot about one of my best friends. Before I knew it I had tears running down my cheeks. It's so sad to see that what all that we have accomplished just be gone over us dating. I knew if we dating it would go all wrong and it would ruin our friendship. But we did it anyway. It's our fault that it happened but it's my fault for letting it continue.

"Hey." I hear a soft voice come from behind me.

"Austin. What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit. Are you crying up here?"

"No." I walk over to the fridge and grab out a water bottle. "I have something in my eye."

He walks over to me with a smile on his face. "Yeah, tears. Are you crying about me?"

"Why would I be crying about you. That was way in the past. Listen, do you remember me."

"Yeah."

"I mean, for the past seven years did the thought of me ever occur?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I'm not constantly thinking of my past Ally."

"Yeah. Me too. Here take this." I hand Austin the diamond engagement ring. Austin looks down.

"You're giving it back?"

"It was never mine." I smile. "Give it to whom ever you may be seeing or in the future." I say clearly.

"Thanks. And I have a girlfriend. Her name is Piper. She's a great girl. Totally gets me."

"You know I don't really know much about you anymore. We probably changed a lot from high school so what if we went in a get-to-know-each-other-dinner?"

"That's a good idea. How about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good." I nod my head. Kind of like the way I nodded my head when Austin and I became music partners.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Austin are going on a date?" Trish asks me over the FaceTime.<p>

"No, it's not a date. It's just a get-to-know-each-other thing. Strictly friendship and wanting know know more about each other. We all have changed since high school."

Suddenly Dez comes into the camera view. "Hey, Ally!" He waves happily. "Look at my carrot. Trish and I got them at the farmers market today." He moves it around crazily and takes a huge bite out of it.

"And some people don't." I finish. Trish and I laugh. "You know I should probably be getting to bed. It's getting late."

"Yeah, me too."

I give a confused look, "it's not 12:00 where you are?"

"Oh, uh, I know. It's just that saying it's late, uh, made me think it was getting late."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

I end the call and put away my iPad. I hop into bed and turn off the lamp. I roll over to feel an emptiness totally forgetting that Gavin is away on a trip for his career. He wants to check out some cool places that we could move. We don't always want to stay in Miami. I know, how come I didn't go with him? I want to stay and finish recording my album.

I wake up and take a shower and get dressed. I do my hair and make up and have some breakfast. I head into the studio and start to record again. As I'm singing I keep thinking of Austin. That never happens. I guess because we saw each other in years that it's happening.

It's the end of the day and I decide to go home and get ready for Austin and I's uh, get to know dinner. I guess I could call it a friendly date. My phone starts buzzing and it's Austin.

**_To Ally From Austin_**  
><em>Where do you live? I'll pick you up.<em>

**_To Austin from Ally_**  
><em>Rain Road<em>

**_To Ally From Austin_**  
><em>Great! See You Soon<em>

Austin pulls up in front of my place and I can see him. I run down the stairs and answer the door.

"Hey, Austin. Come In." I gesture for him to come in. He steps in and looks around.

"So, where uh..."

"Gavin?" He nods. "He's out of town."

"Oh. Are you ready?"

"Yep, just let me grab my purse."


	5. Get-To-Know-Each-Other-Dinner

Okay, so I'm writing this and I'm with my friend. I couldn't think of how to start it so this is what I said to her since she enjoys reading this. But don't worry I never give anything away.  
>Me: I can't think of anything. You write it. (I hand her my IPad)<br>Her: No  
>I just laughed and she asked me if I could put it in my AN. So I did. Lol<br>Enough with this. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"So Austin where are we going?" I ask Austin.<p>

"A memorable place." He answers. I give him a confused look. "Just see."

"I thought we were going to a restaurant or something."

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay." He stops the car on the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax." He puts a blindfold over my eyes.

"You didn't turn into a secret serial killer in the past seven years did you?"

He laughs, "No, I want to surprise you."

"Oh." He starts driving and thoughts of places he could be taking me flow through my head. Magic Cafe. Mall of Miami. Amusement Park. Zoo. Sonic Boom. I have no clue. I am getting a little excited than usual. Last time I've been this excited about sow,thing like this was, high school.

"We're here." I hear the engine turn off and Austin get out if the car. Mustang, surprisingly. He opens my door and helps me out. We start walking.

"Where are we going?" I laugh.

"You'll see." We stop walking and and the ground goes soft. He takes off my blindfold and I open my eyes. The view is gorgeous. The sand, ocean, and trees. And the place the sunset sits at. It's just a wonderful place. Then I realize where this is?

"You took us to our spot?" I ask him with a surprised face.

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing?" He asks taking in the surrounding.

"It's just like a remembered it. I haven't been here since..." I trail off.

"The day before graduation."

"Yeah." We find a large rock to sit on an watch the sun as it disappears in the horizon and watch the waves crash onto the beach and enjoy the cool breeze flow towards us.

"Did you ever watch me on TV?" Austin asks.

"I'm not big on TV. I love book, remember?" I nudge him and we both laugh.

"I remember. I remember that time where you brought a whole bunch of books in a wagon and said that they would only last you a week." We both laugh softly.

"I actually read all of those you know?"

Austin looks back at the ocean shaking his head, "So you're still a book addict."

"Yeah. But I enjoy my occasional magazine here and there. Got to keep up with the latest trends. Even a 25 year old has to stay fashionable, hip, fresh."

Austin laughs, "You did not just use hip and fresh in the same sentence." I nudge him again.

"I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing...but this." He picks me up and swings me over his shoulder and runs with me on his shoulder down the edge of the beach.

"Ah! Austin! Let go of me!" I laugh.

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe that we are graduation tomorrow. It feel a bit scary but amazing all in one." Ally says as Austin and Ally both sit on a large rock at the beach.

"I know. I can't believe that I made it this far." Austin says looking out at the sunset. "Without failing at it." Austin adds.

"Come Austin. You don't believe that, do you? You're not bad in school. You just need a little boost."

"Well, you helped me. I had to get help."

"You don't fail, Austin."

"Well sometimes I do."

"Well, you didn't fail at one thing."

"And what is that?" Austin asks. Ally jumps off the rock and pits her feet in the sand. Austin follows.

"Me." Ally says softly. Austin looks into her eyes as the breeze flows through her hair and the sunset in the background. Capturing every beautiful part of her. Ally wraps her arms around Austin's neck and Austin leans in and was about to kiss Ally until he started running the opposite way down the beach. "Austin! I'm going to get you!" Ally starts running after Austin. Austin suddenly stops and Ally didn't have enough time to stop running before Austin wrapped his arm around her waist and put her on his shoulder and started running down the beach. "Ah! Austin! Let go of me!" I laugh. He sets me down on the ground and Austin looks at Ally as her head lays down on the sand ground.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you, too." And they kiss passionately on the beach.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ah! Austin! Let go of me!" I laugh. He sets me down on the ground and I look up at him. Just a familiar scene. I realized what was going on and turn around. Austin lays down next to me and we look up at the stars that are now showing in the sky. "How beautiful does this night sky look?"

"It's great."

"The moon is at it's perfect brightness."

"Perfect."

We just lay there talking some more for I don't know how many hours.

Austin's POV

I get home after going on a get to know dinner with Ally which turned out to be a walk on the beach. We got hungry and decided to grab something to eat anyways. I hear a the TV on and go into the living room.

"Honey, good you're home." My girlfriend says. We have been living together for about a year now and I'm planning on popping the question soon. I sit next to her and give her a quick peck on the lips. "Where we you and why were you out so late?"

"Jimmy kept me for a bit longer. You know him. Always wanting to get things done."

"Yep. Anyway, do you want to watch something on TV?"

"How about we go to bed."

"Okay. It's late anyways."

**Ally's POV**

I finally get home and decide to make myself a quick TV dinner since Gavin isn't home and I don't have to cook for anyone else. I pop it in the microwave and turn on the TV. Suddenly, I get a phone call. I take out my phone and it's Gavin. I answer it

Ally: Hey honey  
>Gavin: hey, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be out for another week. Will you be able to handle yourself?<br>Ally: I'm 25. Sweetie, I'll be fine  
>Gavin: okay. So what did you do today?<br>Ally: uh, the regular, recording session and just shop for a bit then wrote songs and watched TV. Added an exercise workout in their somewhere.  
>Gavin: great. Hey! I have to let you go. Talk yo you later honey. Love you.<br>Ally: I lov...

I didn't get to finish saying I love you before he hung up the phone. What's with him? He seemed a little rushed too. I look over at my iPad and I'm getting a FaceTime call form Trish. I set it on my lap and answer it.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey, so how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Your date with Austin? Silly."

"It wasn't a date. It was a get to know each other dinner."

"Okay, what ever. How did you get to know each other dinner go?"

"We actually didn't go on a dinner. He blindfolded me and brought my to our beach spot."

"Aww. How romantic."

"Trish! It wasn't romantic at all. We just got to know each other a little more and reminisced about the past."

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well, we talked and then he picked me up and ran with me in his arms and then he set me on the sand. Then we just watched the stars pass by us as we talked some more. We got some food after and then I went home. Easy as that."

"That sounds a little familiar. Don't you agree?" Trish asks not so discretely.

"Trish, I'm getting married in a month!"

"Okay, okay. I will stop. But you know what they say. If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours to keep." Trish is right. Austin set me free by saying good bye to me on graduation day. And we saw each other again because we wrote letters to ourselves seven years ago. But I'm getting married so none of that matters.


	6. Stress

One more week! One more week! One more week! I keep singing in my head. I can't believe that this is day is coming soon. Everything is ready, prepped, and prepared. As long as everything goes as planned and on schedule this day will be perfect and amazing.

"Ally! You need to calm down. Everything is good." My friend Andy says to calm be down.

"Everything is good?" She nods her head. "No, everything has to be perfect. If one small thing goes wrong everything is going to fail." I pace back and forth.

"Ally, it's fine. Now for the rest of the week you just need to relax. Do you have anyone you would like to call?"

I have one person in mind, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good. Now call them up and relax. I'm going to leave now. If you need anything, I'm one speed dial away." Andy says with a smile. I nod my head and she leaves my place.

I sit down and sigh. I put in the number slowly and check all my numbers. I stare at the number and tap call. I hear it ring and then I here a voice.

"Hey it's Dallas-"

"Dallas! It's so good to hear your-"

"Sorry, I can't make it to the phone right now. I'm either have no cell reception or I'm still ignoring you. Leave a message after the beep."

There is a beep and I don't talk for a while, "Hey, it's um, Ally. I know what you're thinking, why is she calling? Right? I'm sorry for what happened last year. You knew I was dating someone for a longer amount of time..."

**FLASHBACK**

I find Dallas at the mall.

"Oh my God! Dallas?" I walk up to what I think is Dallas.

"Ally? It's so good to see you." We hug.

"Same. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Still working T the cellphone accessory cart?" I joke.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm in video game design now."

"Cool, cool. I have a record."

"Really? That's amazing. Still have bad dancing?"

"I wish, after my fiancé helped me with my stage fright he insisted I take dance lessons."

"Sweet. I'm still a terrible dancer."

"Hey we should meet up later."

I leave and head back to my place. I get a text from Dallas saying that we should hang out tomorrow. I reply with an ok and that we would go out to eat or something.

"So what's your favorite food, Ally?" We are currently sitting at a restaurant and trying to figure out which food we should order.

"I love pickles but they won't just give me pickles for a meal." I laugh.

"Actually, they have deep fried pickles. I've tried them. They're actually quite good."

"Sure. I'll try the deep fried pickles. What are you going to get?"

"Hamburger." Of course.

We finish eating and walk outside the restaurant.

"That was a good date." Dallas says.

"That wasn't a date. I have a fiancé."

"It felt like one."

"Yeah, but there's no sloppy end date first kiss." Dallas cups my face and kisses me right in the lips. I shove him back and slap his face. "What the hell? I'm getting married! What is wrong with you?"

"Come on." He tries to kiss me but I slap his hands away from me.

"Stop!"

"It could be our little secret."

"No! I not like this. I get in my car and leave Dallas behind. I got straight to my place and tell Gavin that he has to get home ASAP. Once he got there I told him everything that happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...But you still kissed me. I don't know why you would think that I would do such a thing? I'm not that kind of person. So if you're going to blame anyone you should blame yourself. I just wanted someone to talk to about my wedding but I knew that calling you would be a bad idea."

I hang up the phone and decide to call another person. It rings and the person pick it up.

"Hello?" They say.

"Hi, it's Ally can we meet up somewhere to talk. You're a friend right? I'm sure we can still talk."

"Sure, how about my place?"

"Sure."

I drive over there place and park my car on the side of the road. They texted me there place they lived so I'd know where to go. I just put the navigation into my GPS on my phone and I followed the directions. I get out of my car and walk up to the house. I knock on the door and wait for the person to open up there front door.

"Hey, come in." They says.

"Thanks." I walk in and Admire the amount of space in the home. So fancy but yet so casual at the same time. Wooden flooring that shine front the sun coming through the large windows. A step going down to the living room with a fire pit centered at the wall. Pictures and flowers decorated in top. A kitchen that looked so white and clean. It's not the kind of white that would give you headaches but like a tinted white with black appliances. Such a large home. More than I can say so for myself.

I sit down in the couch and they sit next to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" They ask me.

"I'm having jitters about my wedding next week."

"You're coming to me for advice? I thought I would be the last person on your mind to sooth you."

"You are my friend. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. We are. I wouldn't have invited you over if we weren't."

"I guess. Austin."

"What?"

"I'm scared that everything isn't going to be perfect."

"Your wedding?" I nod my head. "It's simple. Just relax. If you love him, you don't have to worry about anything."

I rub my shoulder and move my head back. Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders. Austin is massaging my shoulders. He used to do that all the time when I was stressed. My sign would be that I move my head in circles and attempt to massage my shoulders and then he would now in an instant that I needed a massage. I can't believe That he remember after all these years. Yet, he forgot about me. Some goes for me too.

He finishes massaging my back. "Thanks Austin. You always know how to calm me."

I turn to face him and I stare right into he glowing brown eyes. I find myself getting closer and closer until... We kiss. It's like out lips haven't kissed anyone in a million years. It's like they missed each other. We did miss each other. Out passionate kiss turned out to be a hot filled kiss and, and, I don't remember quite what happens next because I'm too focused in his lips.


	7. 7 Years, 7 Chapters of Life

**Sadly guys. This is the last chapter. It was great having people read it. It was supposed to be a short story anyways. I will start another one soon too.**

* * *

><p>The Letter<p>

I opens my eyes an suddenly panic to where I am. Brown walls and a gorgeous wooden dresser at the foot of the bed. Silky, feathered , cushiony blankets that you could just sink you're entire body into. I put my hand in my pillow and turn my body to one other side.

Oh my god! Did I just...with Austin...at his...right before...how am I...shit! Austin. I poke him so he would wake up. He hums and groans. He lifts his head up and looks around the room not noticing that I'm sharing his bed with him. He looks towards me and looks down. I lift my head up and we look at each other.

"Uh...did we just?" He asks me.

"Yeah. We did."

"And we are..."

"Seeing other people. Yeah." I say. Then it comes to panic. "Oh my God." I rub my face in stress. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm getting married in five days."

"Okay. Don't panic. We can fix this."

I get up and start getting dressed. In front of Austin, but whatever.

"Fix this? I just had sex with someone who is not my fiancé. I am such a bad person."

"You're not a bad person. People make bad decision but that doesn't make them a bad person."

I look up, "Awwww. That's cute." I smile. I blink twice. "What am I doing? What are WE doing? I have to get out of here. I'll talk to you later."

I walk out of the house and drive to my place. It's about 9:30. Oh my God! Gavin is coming home today. What if he's there and he asks me why I am out so early in the morning?

I get there and head inside. I open my door and it's silent. I lay on the couch and breath. I text Trish.

**To Trish from Ally**

_Trish! I did something really bad! I don't know how Gavin will ever forgive me! Oh my God! I can't believe I did this! Nothing's ever going to be the same ever again!_

**To Ally From Trish**

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. What happened?_

**To Trish from Ally**

_I have to call you._

Ally calls Trish and she picks up almost instantly.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god! Trish, I did something so bad. You're going to hate me for it.

"Ally, you sound horrified. What's wrong?"

"Trish, I slept with someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with someone who wasn't Gavin."

"Ally, who were they?" I take a big gulp and don't answer her question. "Ally, who?"

"Austin."

"Oh my god!"

"I'm such a bad person."

"No you're not. You just have to tell Gavin. I don't know how he's going to react but you have to."

"I know. I'm just scared for what he's going to say."

"I know."

"I'm going to take full responsibility for my actions. I am prepared for what's going to happen to me."

"That's good."

* * *

><p>Gavin finishes putting his stuff away. I tell him everything that happened. Every single thing that happened. Form the date to what happened last night.<p>

"Ally." He says. I just finished explaining what happened.

"What?" I have tears falling from my eyes.

"I slept with someone." He says clearly.

"What?" I look up in shock.

"It was just a night. I was drinking."

"There is only one way for us to fix this." I say.

"What's that?"

Another tear falls form my eye, "We have to cancel the wedding."

* * *

><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

I moved out and now I live in my own apartment. Life is so different when you don't have someone to share it with. I had my album release party the other night and Gavin was there. Is good that he can be there for me still even thought the fact. We decided to be friends even though we have been in such a long relationship. I get a knock on my door. I open it and scream.

"Trish!" I pull her in for a hug and she comes into my place. "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning."

"Where's Dez?"

"He went to go visit someone people. Like I'm visiting you."

"That's amazing. I have missed you guys so much. It's been forever."

"We saw each other what, last year."

"Yeah, and that was like only Christmas." We both laugh and share crazy moments. Yes, we have talked like everyday and we keep up with each other's life dramas but it's different when you see each other in person.

"So how's you and Austin."

"What? I haven't talked to him for what is it, three months?"

"Wow. What you guys do?"

"We had a get to know each other dinner. It felt like a date and it felt so romanic and like I was flying in the clouds."

"When did you just realize what that day felt to you?"

"After I broke up with Gavin. I didn't let myself think about what my feelings were towards Austin because I was with Austin. Austin is an amazing person."

"How does he make you feel?"

"Like I can do anything, be anything. That's more than I can say for Gavin." I drift apart from my words and realize what I just said. Trish smiles.

"Gavin was just a road to travel to get to Austin. You know, you are talking about Austin and how amazing he makes you feel when you could be going after the guy of your dreams."

"You know you are so right." Trish drives me to his place and I walk up to the house. I knock on the door with nervousness. He opens the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ally. What's brings you here?"

I look over is shoulder and see that the house is very bare. "Where is all your furniture?"

"Oh, half of that was Pipers." I give him a questioned look.

"You guys broke up?"

"Yeah, three months now."

"Wow, me and Gavin broke up three months ago."

"Oh."

"I came here for a reason so I am going to stick with it." He nods his head for me to continue. "Okay, you know that saying where if you love them, let them go? And if they come back they are yours to keep."

"Yes."

"I think that is our situation. Are past selves knew that we were meant for each other even though we were young and stupid. And if we found each other again that has to mean something to me. I am ready to let go of the past and look into the future. Will you join me?" I put my hand out and Austin looks down at it. Trish drives off going to Dez.

"Ally, would you like to come in?"

"I would love that." I walk in and close the door behind me leaving behind the past.


End file.
